Falling
by sareychan
Summary: Things have become stale for Lucy, she has little to say to Natsu when they aren't working jobs together. Natsu, on the other hand, is faced with new and unwanted thoughts about Lucy. In need of money, Natsu and Lucy take on difficult job only to find themselves involved in a deadly plot! What will happen when lives are threatened and Natsu must confront his worst fears?
1. Daydream

Hi guys! This is my first fanfic and its mostly canon but I wanted to inform you that I am adding some non-canon back stories and some alternate behaviors that may be slightly a-typical. Of course its in the early stages so lets just see what happens! Please leave your comments and let me know what you think, I greatly appreciate your input! Thanks and Enjoy- Sarey ;)

*I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!*

* * *

Chapter 1- Daydream

Lucy squinted her dark eyes, shielding them with her hand against the blinding sun. She made her way to the great cherry tree in Magnolia Park and slid down the trunk to rest in its cool shade.

Lucy had packed a picnic to share with her partners, Natsu and Happy, but they wouldn't be arriving just yet so she sank into the thick grass and rested her eyes. Lucy stretched her arms out above her head and her fingers brushed against loose lumps of soil reminding her of the tree festival that she had missed in the early spring. She had been dying to attend but came down with a cold the day before and had to stay home.

The next day the mayor was furious because someone had uprooted the great tree and sent it floating down the river on a boat. It drifted by Lucy's bedroom window and she was able to see the beautiful rainbow glow.

As the winded picked up the loose leaves they danced through the air in front of her apartment in a spectacle of light and color. It was a gift from Natsu, he knew what it meant to Lucy, and if she couldn't come to the festival he would bring it to her.

Of course, the tree was safely returned to its original location by the next morning but the mounds of soil were obvious signs of the trees nighttime adventure. And although Natsu never said a word about it, Lucy knew that only her rebellious partner would pull off a stunt like that. She had thanked him but he was too abashed at being found out to reply.

"Lucy!" The earth was shaking and Lucy, startled, shot up from her grassy bed to see Natsu stomping toward her. "Hey Lucy! Wheres the food? I'm starving!"

"Natsu! What the hell!?" The confused look on his boyish face was too adorable and Lucy burst out laughing.

Natsu scratched his head as a smile spread across his face. They shared a moment of laughter before Lucy spread the blanket on the ground and set a large basket in the center.

"Okay guys, here's the food."

"Let's Eat!" hailed, Natsu.

"Aye, sir!" said Happy and he grabbed a big juicy fish from the picnic basket.

Natsu and Happy had devoured most of the food in a matter of minutes. "Hey! Save some for me!" shouted Lucy.

She managed to snatch a sandwich before the last one was inhaled.

"We should look for a job tomorrow," suggested Lucy, "I'm broke."

"Yeah", Natsu nodded lazily and fell back into the thick grass, proudly patting his full stomach.

Lucy finished the last bites of her sandwich and watched as a warm breeze rolled across the field and ruffled Natsu's pink hair. After all this time she still could never tell what he was thinking.

She briefly wondered if he had thoughts beyond eating and fighting. But Lucy shrugged off the idea and gave into the lazy warmth of the day, sinking into the swirling waves of grass.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy inquired.

"Hmm?" he hummed sleepily.

"Uh, never mind. I think I'm going to head home, see you tomorrow?" Lucy stammered awkwardly, she wanted to ask Natsu more about his past but decided against it at the last second. After all, she didn't want to seem nosy. Its just that they seemed to have so little to say to each other during peaceful times like these. Maybe they didn't need too, maybe that's how friendship should be. _I'm probably reading too much into it, _thought Lucy as she packed up the blanket and basket.

"Bye Happy, bye Natsu!" she put on her signature smile and waved before turning to head home.

"See ya Lucy!" smiled Happy.

"Later." sighed Natsu.

Soon after Lucy's departure, Happy flew off to look for his love-interest, Carla, leaving Natsu to nap in the grassy park.

Natsu woke from his summertime nap just as the sun was sinking. He propped up on his elbow to watch as the sun pulled a canvas of orange and deep blue behind the mountains. It reminded him of the vividly colored clothing that Virgo gave to Lucy. It reminded him of the way those colors make her eyes sparkle yet become darker at the same time. He shook his head as if to dislodge the strange thought. He doesn't need, or want, complicated thoughts taking up space in his head. Even still, the image of Lucy stubbornly clung to his mind. "Stubborn. Heh, just like Lucy."

* * *

"What should I wear today?" pondered Lucy as she sipped her morning tea. She sifted through her drawers, bored with what she saw. "Ugh, I'm so tired of my old clothes. I wish I could afford to go shopping!" Lucy plopped down on the floor and pouted between sips of tea. She has a heart of gold but when it comes to her looks, Lucy can be quite vain.

"Wait! I know..." But before the thought was finished her loyal Celestial friend was standing before her.

"Virgo, how did you.."

"Good morning Princess, I see that you are having trouble dressing today. Please let me assist you." bowed Virgo.

Suddenly, Lucy was robed in a celestial dress of sapphire and tangerine. A bit different than the last dress that Virgo gave her, this one has long flowing sleeves that widen toward the end, and a long skirt with sides that split right up to her full hips. "How exotic!" She nearly squealed as she twirled in front of the mirror.

"Thanks so much, Virgo! It's a little dressy for going on a job but at least I'll look good!" Lucy smiled a genuine smile at her beloved celestial spirit who bowed again before vanishing to the spirit world.

Lucy took her time walking to the Guild Hall. She walked along the edge of the river, holding her arms out as she balanced on the narrow stonework. It was nearing afternoon and the summer heat was beating down on the town of Magnolia. Heat waves bounced off the roofs and roads giving the town a shimmering appearance.

"Morning everyone!" Lucy greeted as she pushed open the heavy wooden doors to the Guild Hall.

"Lu-chan!" Levy grinned at her blonde friend and waved her over to the bar, behind which stood the lovely Mira, polishing mugs with a white cloth.

"Hey Levy, whatcha up to?" Lucy asked her tiny blue headed friend.

"Reading about Origin magic. This book in particular is great," she held up a thick leather bound book,"you can borrow it when I finish."

"Okay, thanks Levy." Lucy could smell the musk of the ancient text as Levy set it back down. "By the way, have you seen Natsu today?"

"Sure, he's asleep on the table."Levy pointed to a small round two person table in the corner where Natsu snored noisily.

"How did I miss that!?" laughed Lucy. "I'm getting way too used to him."

Levy caught a glimmer of affection in Lucy's eyes as she watched the sleeping Salamander.

Lucy walked to the corner table and leaned gently toward Natsu, slammed her hand down on the rough wood of the tabletop, and shouted, "Natsuuu, WAAAKE UUUP!"

He bolted out of the chair, a string of drool detaching from his cheek as he waved his arms wildly, "No trains! No trains!" As his onyx eyes began to focus, the realization of his situation sank in. "Lucy...", he growled while wiping the remaining drool with his shirtsleeve, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he shouted.

_So much for affection,_ thought Levy.

"We can't go on a job if you're going to sleep all day!" yelled Lucy.

"Yeah... well," began Natsu angrily. But before he could form his next thought he noticed Lucy's dress. His head cocked to the side, he thought of the coincidence that she would be wearing those colors today. His eyes drank in the sight of her. Her legs, half hidden by the trailing skirt. Her hips, peeking out from the rich fabric. The curves of her waist rising up to meet her voluptuous breasts, which always seemed just moments away from leaping out of her clothing. Her slender, delicate neck. Those huge velvet eyes, so full of every emotion. Her mouth, satiny lips slightly parted. And that silky blonde hair with stray locks always floating around her heart-shaped face.

"N...Natsu?" she could feel the spread of heat across her cheeks as she questioned him with her big, brown eyes.

Her voice shook him from his strange daydream.

"Oh...umm...we better go find a job." He laughed awkwardly, a nervous habit. Natsu reprimanded himself internally, promising to never think about Lucy that way again.

He tried to veer the conversation in a different, more comfortable, direction. "What about this one?", he pointed to the first flier he saw which depicted a swarm of bees wreaking havoc on a village.

"Uhh..." Lucy was still recovering from the strange look that Natsu gave her only moments before. He had never, in all their time as partners, looked at her that way. Sometimes he made strange faces but he was usually lost in thought, obviously looking right through her. But this was different, he had consumed her with his eyes. He drank her in from head to toe leaving Lucy with a feeling of vulnerability (and excitement, though she would never admit it).

"How about something not involving swarms of bees," suggested Lucy, "Like this one." She pulled down a flier offering 800,000 jewels to whoever can find a group of missing girls. Lucy hates difficult jobs but her soft spot for those in need was compelling her to take this on (and also it's a lot of money!).

Lucy was about to hand Natsu the flier but he was already heading for the door, "Sounds good to me!" He desperately needed some air.

"Hey, wait up!" Lucy ran over to the bar to hand the job flier to Mira before rushing out the door after her overzealous partner.

She could see Natsu's pink hair just above the horizon and Happy flying beside him. "Heeeey! At least let me get my stuff!" Lucy cupped her hands around her mouth hoping they would hear her before they disappeared from view.

Natsu waved his hand in understanding and in a few more minutes she caught up to them at her apartment building.

"Let's wait and go tomorrow," Natsu thought aloud as he gazed up at the gathering clouds, "Besides, I'm starving."

His dark eyes met Lucy's, "Whats for lunch?"

It was so fast that he didn't have time to dodge and Lucy's fist came down on his head with a loud thump.

"I AM NOT YOUR PERSONAL CHEF!"

Her piercing scream aroused the suspicion of several neighbors who were soon peeking out of their doors and windows.

"Lucy..." Happy was obviously wounded by the outburst, though he wasn't the one who got hit on the head!

Lucy stomped up to her third floor apartment and burst through her door, slamming it shut behind her. After pacing the floor several times she began to cool down and suddenly felt ashamed at her short temper. The heat pricking her cheeks began to subside and little droplets formed at the corners of her eyes. She hadn't meant to be so harsh, it was just that Happy and Natsu seemed to take advantage of her at times. "Uuurrrgggh!" Lucy was frustrated at her conflicting feelings. Deep down she knew that they always mean well...

Lucy ran to her window and looked down in the street where Natsu sat alone on the front stoop of the building, his head cupped in his hands. It was starting to rain.

"Natsu," she called apologetically, "I've got some noodles, come on up if you want."

_He's so forgiving, like a loyal dog. _

He grinned up at her before bolting into the building and bounding loudly up the stairs.

Lucy was in the kitchen boiling water when he tumbled through the door.

"Where's Happy?" she asked.

"He went to find Carla..." Natsu sniggered at the idea of Happy having an interest in girls. Though his laughter was cut short when he remembered his own interest and his cheeks flushed at the thought. Something caught his attention.

It was Lucy, she was singing in the kitchen and Natsu watched her intently as she shuffled pots and pans, twirling around to her sweet song. _She lights up the room_, he thought.


	2. Bewildered

A special thanks to Xenohawk, fylith, and Celtika82 for you're encouraging reviews. Knowing that you guys are reading keeps me writing! I hope you enjoy Ch2 :)

* * *

Chapter 2- When it Matters Most

Something was bothering Lucy as she slept. It was a dull ache in her side, slowly waking her from an uncomfortable sleep. Her heavy eyelids cracked open letting in the early morning light. As her watery, brown eyes slowly adjusted she began to understand her discomfort. Lucy had spent the night on the couch.

As her fuzzy brain followed her into the waking world, Lucy sat up and spotted Natsu who lay tangled in the thick comforter of her bed.

_How come he always gets the bed!?_ Her anger quickly settled, it was just too early for emotional turmoil.

Happy, who must have flown in through the window sometime in the night, was curled up on the pillow beside Natsu. His little blue paws twitched as if he were running in his dreams.

Lucy looked down and noticed that she had been covered with the pink blanket that she stored in her closet. A gesture that brought a pang to her heart. Natsu was rarely, if ever, concerned for her comfort. It brought back memories of her mother who used to tuck her in at night and sing her to sleep, the nostalgia was almost overwhelming. No one had taken such care of her since she was a small child.

She sat on the couch for a long moment, watching the rise and fall of the comforter as it accompanied Natsu's soft breath. He mumbled something incoherent and turned over, facing Lucy.

_He's almost cute when he's sleeping, _she thought. Lucy stood up carefully, trying to make as little noise as possible. She tiptoed over to the bed and sat down softly on the edge, the movement stirred Natsu and he groaned softly. Instinctively, Lucy reached over to brush a stray lock of pink hair from his forehead. Her hand stopped just before contact.

_What the hell and I doing!?_

Startled by her own actions, Lucy shot off the bed, tiptoe-running to the bathroom.

* * *

The girl in the mirror didn't look like Lucy. In fact, she didn't see a girl at all but a young woman burdened with something that she didn't yet understand.

_I just need a long, hot shower..._

Lucy forced a smile but recoiled at her eerie reflection. She just didn't feel like herself lately.

After summoning her resolve, Lucy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She turned the squeaky hot water nob until water sputtered out of the shower head and she was soon basking in the steamy mist.

* * *

Natsu woke up in Lucy's warm bed and let out a long yawn while he stretched his sleepy limbs. "Morning Happy!" he poked his friend in the side. Happy opened one eye to ask, "It's morning already?"

"Let's get to work!" Natsu sprung from the bed, eager to get moving.

Unless asleep, Natsu always seemed to be in motion. He was oftentimes a very overwhelming person to be around. Of course Natsu was oblivious to this, among many other things.

"Five more minutes..." whined Happy.

"Fine, lazybones. But don't come crying to me if you get left behind!" Natsu sauntered down the hallway toward the bathroom.

He slid open the opaque washi door and stepped into the mist. Unaware of the situation at hand, Natsu wandered to the sink turning the water on full blast.

A sharp shriek alerted him to Lucy's presence. "Ahh! Cold!" Lucy squealed and jumped out of the shower to avoid the icy water.

A heavy silence settled across the foggy room as Lucy stood shivering and naked, her eyes wide as saucers. Natsu stared, incapacitated by the sight before him. He was stupefied, incapable of prying his eyes away and it was Lucy who broke the seemingly eternal silence.

"GET OUT!" She half screamed, half cried while grabbing for a towel to cover her exposed body.

"Shit!" Natsu nearly fell over himself while bolting from the room and was soon in the hallway face to face with Happy.

"What happened, Natsu?" The little blue exceed rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Umm...nothing. Nothing at all." Natsu tried to laugh it off but Happy was definitely suspicious.

Before Happy could inquire any further, Lucy came stopping down the hallway still wearing her towel. She didn't make eye contact but went straight to her dresser to find some clothes. Her face was obviously flushed and she clung to a thin shred of dignity, holding her chin up as she carried her clothes back to the bathroom.

Happy tried to stifle his giggling but it began to shake his body until it burst from his little mouth, "You...walked in...on Lucy!" He just couldn't contain himself and his giggles turned into obnoxious laughter as he gasped for air.

_Nothing gets past him_, Natsu thought as he gave his blue companion a threatening look.

"Shut up, Happy! It was an accident!" Natsu was not prone to hiding the truth when he knew he'd been found out but his angry tone quieted the breathless exceed.

Natsu paced the floor. He wanted to run away, he wanted to stay..._Oh hell!_ He didn't know what he should do. He had to face Lucy sometime. Besides, they needed to fulfill the job request. The people of Twilight Village were counting on them!

Natsu sat down on the couch and steeled his nerves for the wrath of Lucy. Time seemed to stretch on forever, how long could she stay in the bathroom? His mind flashed images of her lovely figure, droplets of water clinging to her pale skin. He felt a crack and noticed that he had been gripping the arm of the couch, fracturing the wood under his clenched fist.

"Oops." He quickly threw the pink blanket over the couch arm to hide the obvious damage.

Up to now Natsu had only ever thought about fighting, becoming stronger, and protecting his friends. Of course he had occasionally noticed attractive women (he is a man after all) but the thoughts were fleeting at best. A Dragon Slayer needed no such thoughts or feelings. And so, he resolved to wipe the memory from his mind.

* * *

Lucy wiped the sweat from the mirror and stared blankly at her blushing reflection.

_Well that was awkward..._

She took her time dressing in her most modest outfit, a white tee and pink shorts. Her embarrassment was slowly subsiding. She had known Natsu for so long that this was bound to happen sometime, right? Lucy was not one to hold grudges after all and she decided it would be best to go about her day as if nothing had happened.

_Besides, he seemed to enjoy the view..._butterflies danced in her stomach.

Lucy secretly thrived on flattery but she immediately scolded herself for having such thoughts. She took a deep breath to clear her head and focused on arranging her blonde hair into neat twin-tails. After Lucy was done inspecting her reflection she exited the bathroom and walked confidently down the hallway.

Lucy tried to sound as normal as possible, "How about I make us some breakfast before we head out?"

Natsu was stunned by her composure.

Recovering, he nodded, "Sounds good to me." He was relieved to see that she had no intentions of unleashing her wrath upon him.

Happy stifled another fit of the giggles, "Aye!"

Lucy prepared some steamed rice and pickled plums, her pantry was nearly bare, and they ate their meager helpings in silence.

After cleaning up and packing a few essentials, Lucy was ready to leave.

"Okay, let's go."

"Finally! But we're walking the whole way, I ain't getting on that stupid train!" Natsu informed her.

"Natsu! Its a two day journey on foot..." Lucy whined.

He stood a little straighter, crossed his arms, and put on his most resolute face.

"Fine, but were taking the train back!" Lucy couldn't stand for him to have the final say.

* * *

It was a gorgeous day in Magnolia and Lucy felt a little regret that she couldn't stay and pass the time with her friends and guild mates.

_I need the money!_ She reminded herself as she turned to take a last look at her beloved town before they descended to the main road leading east toward Twilight Village.

The hours seemed to pass quickly as they walked along a wide forest path. The air was cool beneath the shade of the trees and a gentle breeze rustled through the leaves.

"Ahh, the breeze feels so good!" Lucy threw her arms up and twirled in enjoyment.

Happy joined her and stretched his white wings to glide along the cool air. Natsu turned to watch them both and a wide grin spread across his youthful face. "Go Happy!" he cheered his best friend on.

Lucy giggled at Happy's antics, "Okay, okay! We'd better keep going, the sun is going to set soon."

They walked on for another hour and just as the sun began to set Lucy suggested that they look for a place to camp.

"How about over..."

Suddenly, Natsu grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop.

"Something smells...strange." He sniffed the air with a puzzled look on his face, "Wait here."

Before Lucy could protest, Natsu was gone. "Natsu!?" She took off after her hasty partner with Happy in tow, pointing out her disregard for Natsu's request to stay put.

"I'm not going to let him go off alone!" Lucy's voice was tinged with concern.

She ran as fast as she could in the dimming light and just as she came around a sharp bend to the right, her foot caught a root and she toppled over into the dirt with a loud, "OOF!" Lucy pushed herself up onto her knees and looked up to find two faces staring at her.

"Lucy, you okay?" Natsu took her hand and pulled her to her feet just as Happy caught up to them.

"Uh, yeah. Who is this?" She pointed to a little old woman standing beside Natsu. She was draped in layers of thin purple fabric that formed a sort of flowing dress with little jingling bells dangling from the hem.

"This is Madam Mooney," Natsu stated. He didn't seem to realize that it was a little strange to happen across an old woman wandering the road at nightfall.

"Sorry if I startled you dear," Madam Mooney seemed to sense her confusion, "My home is just through the woods, why don't you all join me for supper?" Her tone was warm and genuine and Lucy sensed no danger in obliging a lonely old woman.

"Thank you so much, we would love to!" Lucy smiled.

"So, how did you meet Natsu?" She asked the old woman.

"It seems you're friend here has a keen nose. I was out picking herbs for my stew and he ran up to me and started smelling my basket." Madam Mooney laughed, it sounded like the tinkling of the little bells on her dress.

"This is dragonbell," Madam Mooney held up a stringy plant with little yellow and red flowers,"It's quite rare and when picked it sends out clouds of spores from it's blossoms. My guess is that the wind carried the scent to you." She placed the strange plant back into her basket.

"Anyhow, it was seconds later we heard you running round the bend," Madam Mooney explained. "Are you sure you're alright? You took quite a spill."

"I'm okay, thanks for asking," replied Lucy.

They followed Madam Mooney down a narrow path that led through the forest to the left and soon they came out into a beautiful clearing. There were wildflowers growing in clumps all around and glowing lanterns were strung up between two huts. Beneath the lanterns was stone patio surrounding a hot spring.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" Lucy took in the scenery with a sparkle in her eye.

"Aye!" replied Happy.

"I'm going to go cook the stew," said Madam Mooney, "Why don't you put your things in the guest room, you are welcome to stay the night." She pointed to the smaller hut on the right.

"Okay, thanks." Lucy and Happy headed to the guest hut. They didn't notice Madam Mooney as she motioned for Natsu to stay behind.

The old woman leaned over to whispered in his ear, "When it matters most you must open your heart. Only love can save you." She left him standing among the wildflowers, bewildered.


	3. Stay

Hello all! I just got back from vacation and ended up having an unexpected day off so I finished Chapter 3, yay! Things get a little intense in this chapter, especially with Lucy's past. Also some NaLu moments ;) Nothing lemony yet...just trying to create some more tension! Enjoy, and let me know what you think.

*I do not own Fairy Tail*

* * *

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy poked her head outside after she noticed he hadn't followed her into the hut. She soon caught sight of him, still standing by the large patch of wildflowers on the forest path. He was staring at the sky, the night wind whipping through his thick hair.

Lucy started to call to him but his stoic demeanor silenced her. She watched him from the doorway and wondered what was on his mind. Natsu had never been a thinker, much less was he ever quiet.

Natsu caught Lucy's scent on the breeze, _honeysuckles and sunlight. _He closed his eyes for a brief moment to savor the seraphic perfume. And when he opened his eyes he saw her head poking out from the little hut.

Lucy smiled warmly at him, "Just wondering where you were."

"Still here."

"Something on your mind?" Lucy asked as she stepped outside.

"Nah. Just watching the stars." Natsu shrugged.

"Care if I join you?" Lucy asked but she was already walking over to him.

"Alright." Natsu sat down in the plush carpet of wildflowers and a plume of little white butterflies danced around him.

Lucy plopped down beside Natsu and she fell back into the flowers, breathing in their sweet scent.

They sat in silence for quite awhile, star-gazing and enjoying the cool night air. Lucy peeked over at Natsu, who was sitting cross-legged with his elbows on the ground behind him for support. His face was turned up to the indigo sky. Lucy admired the defined silhouette, his wiry frame a deception of his immense strength.

_He's never this quiet...something must be bothering him. _Lucy frowned at the though.

As if he could hear her thoughts, Natsu looked down at her. "What?"

"N...nothing!" Lucy quickly turned her head away to hide her blushing cheeks. Things were different between them and she wasn't sure if it was good or bad. She was searching for something to say, desperately wanting to break the awkward silence. _Where was Happy when you need him?_

Not a moment too soon, Madam Mooney called from her hut to announce that supper was ready.

"Happy?" Natsu called to his friend, "Did you hear that? Food!"

Happy's head popped up from the hot spring.

"What!? You've been in the spring this whole time?" Lucy's was irritated, he'd been there the whole time probably listening in amusement.

Happy stuck his tongue out at her and shook off the water before walking over to Madam Mooney's hut.

* * *

They all enjoyed hearty helpings of flavorful stew while learning a bit more about Madam Mooney.

"I moved all over Earthland in my younger years as a traveling fortune-teller," She motioned toward her collection of crystal balls and tarot cards, "But my age caught up to me and I settled here."

"Neat! Can you tell me my fortune?" Lucy asked as she helped clear the table.

"Come sit over here," the Madam beckoned, "and hold out your hands."

The old woman's hands felt rough and brittle against Lucy's taut young skin. Madam Mooney closed her eyes and a bluish light began to glow from her forehead. She seemed to be in a trance and when her wrinkled eyes opened they looked far beyond Lucy.

"I see...pain. Terrible pain and loss. There is a man," her voice grew deeper, "an evil man...his name...Tyreus."

Lucy's heart was pounding and tears began to pour from the well of her dark eyes. "NO!" She knocked her chair over as she fled from the hut. Lucy felt her chest constricting and she gasped for air as she ran into the forest. Fear and shock had taken control and her stomach tightened as a wave of nausea washed over her. Lucy doubled over and the tremor of sickness brought her to her knees.

"Lucy!" Natsu called after as he raced out into the darkness. He paused to take a deep breath, her sweet smell filled his lungs and he followed the trail. It wasn't long before he found Lucy crumpled on the ground. She was dry-heaving over a puddle of vomit, tears dripping from her chin.

"Go away!" She whimpered between heaving sobs, "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Shit, Lucy..." Natsu put his hand on her shoulder, "I ain't leaving you here." His wide eyes revealed the impact of Lucy's convulsive state.

Still shaking, Lucy straightened herself and Natsu gently pulled her up off the ground, afraid that she could shatter at his touch. He pulled her arm over his shoulders to take the weight off of her weak knees.

They walked back to the little hut and Natsu lowered Lucy onto the bed in the corner.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Happy's wavering voice was full of concern.

"We should leave her alone for awhile," Natsu gestured to the exceed to follow him outside.

* * *

Lucy considered the fortune-tellers warning, the nightmare of her past had come back in a rush of terror.

She had left her previous life behind and never thought she would hear the name Tyreus again. He had been her first and only love interest, the landscapers apprentice at her families estate. A young man of 19 when Lucy was barely 15, they had spent time together wandering the gardens of the Heartfilia Mansion. She was captivated by his handsome looks and forward demeanor. A so-called "blue-eyed devil" with a shock of pitch black hair, he was tall and heavily muscled with a face to rival the statues the ancient gods.

Lucy had naively looked up to him and after several months of casual interest, their relationship began to take a more serious turn. Lucy didn't know that she wasn't ready until it was too late. Tyreus became aggressive in his attempts for her affection and when she firmly turned him down he began to harass her whenever he could find her alone. Pinning her up against walls, groping her, and forcing his mouth onto hers. Her fear of him grew with each passing day and she was filled with dread just walking through her own home.

Lucy's was too ashamed to tell her father and the humiliating behavior went on for months. One day, when Lucy's father was off on business, Tyreus locked her in one of the bathrooms. He had forced himself on her violently. Lucy was left beaten and violated on the bathroom floor. Hours later, one of the maids found her balled up in the floor in her shredded clothing. Lucy was lost in a flux of ruin and rage.

When her father, Jude Heartfilia, returned and learned of Lucy's abuse he went into a furious rampage. He tore the town apart searching for the boy who had raped his only daughter. However, Tyreus was long gone. So, Jude sent word across Fiore in hopes of catching Tyreus but the years went by and no word ever came of his capture.

Lucy lived in fear for the better part of a year, the vicious memories haunted her day and night. She would wake from nightmares sobbing and soaked in sweat, the visions of her savage attacker forever etched in her mind. It took time but eventually Lucy had healed, or so she thought. Being confronted by his awful name again said otherwise.

Did Madam Mooney have a vision of her past or was Lucy destined to encounter Tyreus again?

After the initial shock wore off and Lucy's nerves settled, burning anger began to overwhelm her chilling fear. Fairy Tail had given her strength, confidence, and pride. She gritted her teeth beneath the tears. She wanted to pay Tyreus back for what he had done and she thought that maybe now she was strong enough. Lucy was still shaking, she was still afraid, but there was strength in her anger.

* * *

Natsu was leaned up against the outer wall of the hut, his fists clenched against the fire rising within him. Whoever this Tyreus is, he would pay for making Lucy cry. He would pay a hundred fold. Lucy was becoming something more than just a partner to Natsu. Somehow he could feel her pain and it was crushing him.

Lucy dragged herself off the bed and tried to put on a brave face. She was embarrassed that her partner had seen her in such a state and she was still terribly ashamed of her past.

Lucy pulled back the drape that served as the door and stepped out, inhaling the fresh air. She was still a little wobbly so she walked over and sat at the edge of the hot spring, dipping her feet into the steamy water. She heard Natsu step closer. He didn't speak, only sat beside her. Her stalwart protector.

As they sat in silence, Lucy reached over and took his hand. Natsu is the one person in all of Earthland, in all the universe, that she believed in without fail. She felt so safe with him at her side that her exhausted body began to sag as she fought against sleep.

Natsu caught Lucy before she fell forward into the spring. She had fallen asleep beside him. He lifted her as gently as he could and carried her in to the bed. Lucy stirred as he laid her down, covering her with a blanket. As he turned to get the bedroll that was tied to his pack, Lucy grabbed his arm. Startled, Natsu turned to face her.

"Stay," she whispered, her voice raw.

"I'm just going right over there," he pointed to the far side of the hut.

"No, it's too far," the concern in her eyes tore at his heart, "please stay here." Lucy inched backwards toward the wall, making room for Natsu to lay beside her.

He hesitated, but the pull of Lucy's pleading eyes was too much for him and he laid down on his back beside her. Uncomfortably, Natsu tried to keep a space between them on the small one-person bed. But Lucy was soon snuggled against him with her head on his chest, one arm draped across him. Natsu carefully slid his right arm free and wrapped it around Lucy, pulling her a little closer. He was uneasy about this sudden closeness and though weary of the complications arising in their relationship, Natsu couldn't deny his desire to be intimate with Lucy. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, trying to steady his faltering nerves. His outward appearance remained calm, concealing his inner turmoil.

Lucy listened to the slow rhythm of his heart, the gentle movement of his breath reminded her of the ocean. Like waves rolling back and forth from a sandy shore, steadfast and true. Lucy wasn't sure what Natsu was to her anymore. In this moment he felt like more than her friend but she was too raw to think about it now. She was simply grateful for his comfort tonight.

Cradled against her favorite Dragon Slayer, Lucy was able to drift off to sleep again. She felt like the safest person in Earthland. While Natsu, however, felt like he was coming undone. He had never felt so powerless. This was a strange kind of weakness, one that he couldn't understand. He just wanted things to go back to normal, he thought. Yet, as his heart overruled his mind, he unsteadily stroked Lucy's smooth hair, resting his head on hers. This was all new to the Salamander and he felt his hands tremble as he brushed a strand of blonde hair from Lucy's cheek.

It was a long night for Natsu as he lay still, holding Lucy, keeping her nightmares at bay. She occasionally moaned in her uneasy sleep, clutching him tightly as if he was her anchor to the world. Natsu eventually fell into a heavy sleep just before dawn and he had restless dreams about Lucy. She was falling away, his arms reaching out unable to catch her.

* * *

The morning light peeked in through the small window of the hut and a beam of light woke Lucy as it filtered through her eyelids. She was burning up and when she tried to push the blanket off something prevented her from completing the motion. Lucy lifted her head to find the source of her impediment and taking in the situation she guessed why she was overheated. Natsu lay beside her still holding her close to his igneous presence.

Lucy was more than a little embarrassed when she recalled the events of the night before. Still pressed against Natsu, his arm encircling her narrow shoulders, she tried to sit up without disturbing him. She gently slid his arm from around her and laid it over his stomach. Natsu called her name in distress and Lucy thought she had awoken him. She looked up at his pained face to see that he was only dreaming. Crawling over his sleeping body, Lucy crept to the door and pushed through the felt drape.

The morning air was crisp and the grass beneath her bare feet was cool and dewy. Lucy shivered at the contrast from hot bed to cold air. She darted toward the stone patio and looked longingly at the steam rising from the hot spring. She glanced around and saw no sign that the old fortune-teller was up and about. Lucy had hoped to get more information from her about the grim "fortune" from last night. She shrugged her shoulders, _Since everyone else is sleeping, I might as well have a bath, _Lucy reasoned to herself.

Thankful that she had remembered her swimsuit, Lucy quietly changed behind a screen in the hut. She tiptoed toward the exit trying not to wake Happy who was curled up on a floor cushion by the door. She made it silently to the patio and lowered herself into the spring, letting her cold feet adjust to the hot temperature. Once the tingling in her toes went away, Lucy sank to her chin in the water and sighed with relief. Her muscles were tired and sore and she closed her eyes in pleasure as the hot water soothed her careworn body.

Natsu awoke with a start. The weight and warmth of Lucy was gone and he panicked, thinking the worst. He sprang from the small bed and rushed outside calling her name in a frantic voice. The panic was over as soon as it began when he saw her turn in surprise from the hot spring in front of the hut.

"What is it?" She looked concerned.

"Oh, nothing. I just..." Natsu stumbled over the words as he realized his overreaction, "I thought you might be in trouble."

Lucy smiled at him, "I'm okay, but thanks for checking on me."

A vengeful shadow darkened Natsu's face, "Listen, about last night," Lucy felt her heart flutter as she thought about Natsu holding her in her vulnerable state, "I don't know who Tyreus is or what he did to you. But if we do run into that guy, I'm going to make him pay."

Lucy could tell he was barely containing his fiery anger. She climbed out of the spring and walked over to Natsu, steam swirling from her dripping body. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him in a watery hug, "I know you will."

He didn't care that she was soaking his clothes and in reply he pulled her close. Natsu felt the anger die away and he stepped back to look in Lucy's eyes.

"Will you tell me about him?" Natsu beckoned her to come back inside.

Lucy took a deep breath, unsure if she could overcome the shame of recounting her soiled past. She found a towel and dried off before stepping behind the screen to change into her clothes. While she was pulling on her clean, dry dress she began to relay her sad story.

Natsu sat on the bed and listened, watching her silhouette through the rice paper. It was hard for him to focus at first, the outline of her figure was captivating him from behind the screen. But as she stepped out from the partition her face was all too serious and he listened with intensity and a growing rage as she told her story through a swell of fresh tears.

Natsu sat motionless, his breath becoming shallow and ragged in his tight chest. A single tear rolled down his pained face, "Lucy," his voice cracked as he tried to hold back a flood of emotions, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you." He brought his hands to his face, agonized by his frustration. Natsu couldn't stand to see his friends in pain.

Lucy stood in amazement. She had never seen Natsu so shaken before. His lighthearted manner had vanished and it scared her to see him like this.

"It isn't your fault," she tried to console him, "I didn't even know you back then."

Natsu summoned his strength and he stood up, "I'm going to get this guy. You go back to the guild."

"Wait a minute!" Lucy responded fiercely, "We have a job to do, you know! I walked all this way and I am NOT going to turn around and walk back just because you want to go beat someone up!"

All of a sudden things were starting to feel normal again.

* * *

Happy woke to Natsu and Lucy's rather loud argument and he stood up to stretch, "What's going on?"

Lucy was the first to respond, "We're leaving for Twilight Village," she turned to look sternly at Natsu, "and that's final!"

They all gathered their belongings and stepped outside to look for Madam Mooney. She was nowhere to be found and after they had all searched her hut, Lucy decided to leave her a note.

_Thank you for the delicious meal and warm shelter._

_I'm sorry we didn't have a chance to thank you in person,_

_but we're in a hurry! -Lucy H._

"Meeting her in the woods last night was weird enough, but now she has just vanished." Lucy thought aloud.

"Maybe she was a ghost!" Happy was thrilled by the idea and he flew ahead as if frightened that the fortune-teller might suddenly appear.

Natsu and Lucy stood by the wildflowers and looked back at the little huts.

"Thanks Natsu," Lucy reached out for his hand and Natsu looked at her questioningly, "for everything."

He took her hand and they looked in each others eyes for a long moment, each finding something in the other. Something that neither could yet accept. It was respect and hope. It was courage, awe, fear, and desire.

And as they turned to leave by the forest path, their fingers still interlaced, deep down they knew...

It was love.


	4. Tipsy

**Hi all! This chapter was difficult for me and since it took me so long to update, I didn't edit as thoroughly as I should have. So if you have any questions or suggestions about the story please let me know! I appologize for the wait...I got a little stuck and also recently got addicted to Battlestar Galactica! But anywho, I am back in writing mode and things are beginning to build more quickly between Natsu and Lucy ;)**

**I hope you enjoy, love you all! -Sarey**

***I do not own Fairytail or any of its characters***

* * *

**Ch 4- Tipsy**

The final day of the journey to Twilight Village was nearly over and Lucy groaned as she looked up at the last hill.

_It's practically a mountain..._she thought to herself, summoning the reserves of her strength.

She gathered Happy up into her arms when she noticed him trudging slowly behind her. Natsu was already halfway up the steep mound. Like a child he seemed to have an endless supply of energy.

Lucy started up the hill with a sigh and followed her tireless partner, finally cresting the ridge.

The view was spectacular. They could see the village in its entirety, crowds of stone and wood buildings curved around a large glittering lake. Lush gardens seemed to spill out from every corner. Boats bobbed up and down, tethered to their docks for the evening.

"It's gorgeous!" Lucy's eyes were sparkling as she took in the lovely sight.

Natsu caught the scent of food cooking as smoke curled up in thin wisps from the stone chimneys. "I'm starving!"

Before Lucy could comment on the fact that Natsu is always starving, he was already running down the winding road that led to the village entrance.

"Hey! Wait!" Lucy called after him, following with Happy in tow.

* * *

Lucy was out of breath when she caught up and, still irritated at having to chase after her partner, she hadn't noticed that they were already inside the walls of Twilight. She looked around, taking in the sights and sounds.

It was more like a tiny city, throngs of people were bustling through the busy shop-filled streets. Lucy noticed the wide variety of people from quaint farm folk to elaborately dressed nobles and wondered what brought them all to such an out-of-the-way village. She guessed that it must be the variety of shops that lined the main street. She read colorful signs advertising different foods, magic lacrimas, clothing, blacksmiths, jewelers, fireworks, and everything imaginable. Lucy realized that the buildings were larger than they appeared at a distance, most were two or three stories high, providing for the vast amount of shops in the small village.

Lucy stood on her toes to peer over the fast moving crowd until she spotted Natsu's shock of pink hair bobbing towards the local inn. She picked Happy up so that he wouldn't get trampled and pushed her way into the sea of people. It was like trying to walk upstream in a strong current and they slowly made their way to the inn. The sign hanging above the door was made of heavy black wood and carved into it in silver was "Midnight Inn" along with a crescent moon and stars.

Lucy pulled the stiff door open and stepped into a breezy lobby where large ceiling fans stirred the air. She found Natsu at the front desk having a heated debate with the clerk. Jerking his scarf she pulled him back and he choked on his aggressive words.

"Whats the problem?" Lucy asked the clerk sweetly while shooting a threatening glance at her partner.

"This..." the scrawny clerk searched for the right word, "Ruffian seems to think he can barge in here demanding food and board without any reservations." He stiffly straightened up as if to drive the point home, "We are an exemplary establishment and uphold the highest in quality service, our business has been a cornerstone of this village for over a hundred years!"

"Why you snobby bastard!" Natsu was cut off by a fist to the head this time and Lucy's fierce look sent him sulking to the sofa in the waiting area.

"We are here to investigate some disappearances in the village, I'm sure you can find room for us until we have found the missing girls." Lucy was laying the honey on thick, batting her eyelashes and leaning forward so that her breasts were pushed up by the counter top.

The starchy clerk was stumbling over his next words, "Umm well, since you are here to do our community a service I suppose I can find a room for you. But you'd better keep your friend there," he pointed an accusing finger at Natsu, "On a leash!"

"Thanks, we'll be no trouble! I promise!" Lucy put on her best smile and the clerk got her signature before giving her a large silver key adorned with the number 307.

"Come on guys." Lucy dangled the key in front of Natsu and Happy with a self-satisfied grin.

They climbed the stairs to the third floor and made their way to 307. The key fit smoothly in the lock and it turned with a satisfactory click. Lucy pushed the heavy wooden door open to reveal a small room decorated with a starry theme. The walls were painted a navy blue with silver stars and white wisps of cloud. On the rear wall a crescent moon was painted to the right above the silver draped window. There were twin beds fashioned from the same dark wood as the sign on either side of the large arched window. The beds were covered in star scattered indigo quilts that seemed to sparkle in the late evening light that trickled through the window panes.

Natsu ran, flipped, and landed on the right side bed with a thump, "I call this side!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at his juvenile behavior as she tried to hide her amusement, "Fine, but I get the first bath."

The bathroom was just through a doorway on the right side of the room and Lucy poked her head in to note a large tiled room with a sunset theme. The walls faded from a deep purple to a soft rosy pink ending in a warm orange. A huge black claw-foot tub loomed against the wall with a plush eggplant colored bath mat beside it. Lucy was reluctant to leave the luxurious bathroom behind but she knew that they had business to attend to first.

"Let's go find the mayor," she turned back toward the bedroom to see Natsu and Happy stretched out on the small bed.

Natsu was staring at the star speckled ceiling and he propped his head up to argue with Lucy, "Can't we eat first?"

She glared at him in silence and he sat up deciding that it would be better to comply, Lucy's wrath was becoming more terrifying to him than Erza's.

* * *

After locking up the room they all made their way out into the busy street and Lucy pulled the directions to the Mayors office from her skirt pocket. They waded into the crowd and headed north up the main street toward a large stone building at the base of a tall clock tower.

Natsu resisted the urge to follow his nose into a nearby pub where the scent of smoked meat wafted out into the evening air. He brought his attention back to following Lucy and realized that he had already lost her in the thick crowd.

"Damn, wheres Lucy?" He turned to ask his blue companion but Happy was nowhere to be found. "What the hell! They both just ran off and left me?" Natsu grumbled to himself.

He closed his eyes and searched the air for Lucy's scent. It was faint but he would know her smell anywhere..._honeysuckles and warm sunlight..._it was intoxicating but he didn't want to think about that right now.

Natsu pushed his way through the throngs of people and was closing in on the sweet perfume when he caught sight of Happy soaring just above a bobbing blonde head. Irritated that he was left behind in the first place he ran up behind them and exclaimed his malcontent, "Thanks a lot for leaving me back there! Some friends you are."

"Oh sorry Natsu," Happy frowned.

"Hurry up we're almost there!" Lucy huffed. She could hear him mumbling something to himself and she couldn't help but smile at his aggravation. Something about getting under his skin thrilled her.

The door to the Mayors office was closed when they arrived and Natsu pounded it with his fist, not able to accept that they were too late to enter. Lucy was worried that Natsu's forthright manner would give the Mayor a bad first impression and she grabbed his arm to keep him from beating the door down. At that moment the door nob turned and a short bald man appeared in the crack that opened. He looked startled to see them and Lucy jumped in before Natsu could scare the poor man any further.

"Hello, my name is Lucy. We're from Fairytail and we have come to look into the recent disappearances in town." Lucy put on her friendly smile in hopes it would get them in the door.

Sure enough her charms worked and the man stepped back to open the door wide enough to let them through.

"Please do come in. I am Yūgure Kyou, Mayor of Twilight Village," he introduced himself formally and gestured to a large leather sofa where they could sit.

Natsu plopped down and Lucy shot him an irritated glance as she gracefully lowered herself onto the couch, hoping to stay in the Mayors good graces. Happy climbed up beside Lucy and he awkwardly slid towards her, the depression in the couch having a gravitational effect. The three of them were a comical sight.

Mayor Yūgure proceeded to explain the situation of the missing girls, "Twelve girls ages 16-23 have gone missing in the past month. Most of them were on their way home from work or school and never showed up. We have exhausted our search of the surrounding areas and it has recently come to our attention that perhaps they are being hidden by a magic barrier. This is precisely why we need you."

He seemed to be a nice man, obviously concerned for the well being of the young girls. Lucy assured him of their seriousness in the matter, "We will start our search tomorrow morning and focus on finding any magic energy in the area. Are there any caves or abandoned buildings nearby?"

"Our forests are full of caves but most of them are too small for a group that large. However, there is a large system of caverns just north of here, it would be a good place to start." The Mayor suggested.

Natsu butted in, "Do the missing girls have anything in common?"

"Actually," The mayor hesitated and turned his gaze on Lucy, "They all look quite similar to you. To be honest, I was a little startled when I saw you at the door."

Lucy's stomach turned and she thought about Madam Mooney's warning the night before. _No, it can't be..._

She needed some fresh air.

"Thank you Mayor Yūgure, we will keep you updated on our progress," she rose from the leather sofa and picked Happy up from his awkward position, absently petting his his little blue head.

After they said their goodbyes and left, Happy gave Lucy an irritated look, "I'm not Plue!"

"Oh, sorry Happy!" Lucy sat him down but seemed to still be lost in thought as they made their way back down the main street.

* * *

Natsu's stomach was imploding from hunger and he couldn't contain himself anymore as they walked past the busy pub, "Let's eat, I'm going to waste away out here!"

"Oh right." Lucy realized that she had been deep in thought and shook herself free of her internalization.

Natsu led the way to a small table in the corner by the entrance. Lucy took in the atmosphere as she sat down in the thick oak chair. The lighting was dim, lanterns adorned each table top and cast wavering shadows about the room. By this time the pub was slowing down and most of the patrons now sat at the bar in the back of the wide room, their voices rising and falling in conversation.

A young man walked over to their table with a pad and pen ready to take their orders. Natsu ordered just about everything on the menu and Happy of course ordered a generous helping of fish.

"And you miss?" The waiter politely looked to Lucy.

She was still uneasy from the meeting with Mayor Yūgure and her stomach was doing somersaults inside her, "I'll just have a bowl of soup," The waiter scribbled onto his pad, "And a mug of honey mead!" She nearly shouted it at him, deciding at the last second that she needed something for her nerves.

Natsu shot her a look of surprise, Lucy rarely drank, "Ooh! I want one too!"

The waiter nodded and took his pad to the kitchen to place their orders.

"Aww, what about me?" Happy frowned.

"You're too young, little buddy," Natsu patted the exceeds head.

"I'm not that much younger than you!" Happy argued.

"Fine, you can have some of mine. But I'm not gonna carry you if you get too drunk!" Natsu interjected.

"You're the one who usually has to be carried," Lucy pointed a finger at her pink haired companion.

"Oh, we'll see about that, lightweight!" A tone of challenge in his voice.

The food came and went, as did the plentiful mugs of mead and Lucy felt her anxiety fade away. She was having the best time in weeks and their laughter spilled across the room as they talked about everything and nothing at all. Lucy realized that she had never really spent time like this with just Natsu and Happy. They were usually with the entire guild.

Natsu noticed the flush in Lucy's cheeks, _She's getting pretty tipsy_. He didn't want her to get sick and for once he was the voice of reason, "Let's head back to the inn, I'm tired." He stretched his muscled arms over his head and yawned.

"Okay," Lucy giggled for no reason at all, staring at him with a strange look of curiosity.

Happy was already asleep on the table and Lucy picked him up, cradling him gently against her chest. Natsu felt a stab of jealousy, wishing he was the one pressed against Lucy. He immediately scorned himself for the thought and realized that he was more than a little intoxicated himself.

Lucy nearly toppled over when she saw the bill and she began to argue with the waiter. "This is insane! I don't have this kind of money!" She started to argue again but decided on a different plan of action.

Lucy leaned toward the waiter whispering drunkenly, "I'm sure we can work something out, handsome. Besides we are working a special job for the mayor." She winked.

Natsu's temper was flaring as he watched Lucy flirt with their gangly waiter. He grabbed her arm and jerked her toward the door. "Put it on the tab!" He shouted at the terrified staff, his inner dragon showing.

"Well that worked..." Lucy was a little hurt but too inebriated to care.

* * *

The streets were nearly empty now and they passed the occasional straggler, nodding in understanding as they too followed the sobering path home.

"Let's go down to the lake!" Lucy eagerly suggested.

"What about Happy?" Natsu gestured to his sleeping friend.

"I'll go put him in bed, we're almost to the inn. It will only take me a second." Lucy was doing her best to convince Natsu in her drunken state.

"Wait here," she whispered in an overly serious tone as they approached the inn.

Natsu didn't need much convincing as he too was in a state of inebriation and he simply nodded and sat on the steps leading to the main entrance.

Natsu watched the stars while he waited. He counted three falling stars and for some reason it gave him a feeling of apprehension. It gave him the feeling that something was going to happen to Lucy and he thought about the strange message from the fortune-teller..._Only love can save you._

Lucy's laughter carried out into the night air and shook Natsu from his solemn thoughts. He couldn't help but laugh with her as she stumbled down the stairs whispering loudly, "Okay let's go!"

Lucy leaned against Natsu for support and she burst out laughing again, "I don't know how to get to the lake!"

Natsu, having the metabolism of a Dragon Slayer, was beginning to sober up and he followed his nose to the earthy, clean scent of the lake water. Lucy clung to his arm as they walked through narrow alleyways, twisting and turning through the sleeping village.

They descended a small hill that led out onto the lake shore where the round moon reflected brilliantly off the still water. It illuminated the shore in a soft bluish light and as Lucy walked unsteadily to the waters edge, Natsu watched as the light danced through her hair sending silver sparks through her blonde tresses. He followed her to the water and reached out, pulling the ribbons from her twin-tails. Her hair spilled over her shoulders and down her back in gleaming ripples and she looked up at him, confusion in her dark eyes.

"What are you doing?"

_I don't know..._he thought.

"I just...well...I mean...you're hair is pretty," he answered awkwardly.

Lucy grinned, warmth spreading across her cheeks, "Oh, thanks. Yours too!" She ruffled his thick pink hair playfully.

"Lucy!" Natsu shoved her and she teetered for a moment before falling into the shallow water with a splash.

Shock registered on Lucy's face as she hit the cold water and it was followed by bubbling laughter.

Natsu rushed to pull her from the water but Lucy grabbed his arm a yanked him in after her. They both struggled and sputtered in the cold water and Lucy pushed him down again as she made for dry land, "That's what you get, Mr. Dragon Slayer!"

Natsu chased after Lucy and tackled her onto the sandy shore where they lay soaking wet and laughing. Lucy shivered in the night air as their laughter died away and she sat up wrapping her arms tight around her chest. "Now, I'm cold."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to push you in. It was funny though." Natsu smiled at her apologetically.

"Yeah, it was." Lucy leaned over to lay her head on his shoulder.

Natsu sat so still she wondered if he was still breathing. They sat for several tense minutes, listening to the crickets and the soft breeze. Finally, Natsu took a deep breath and slowly put his arm around Lucy's shoulders. She didn't realize how much she had wanted this until now and she scooted closer, pressing against him. Natsu pulled her even closer and he laid his head against Lucy's shimmering wet hair.

"Natsu?" Lucy's voice was barely a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared," she choked back tears.

"I wont let anything happen to you." Natsu reassured her.

"I trust you." Lucy found his hand and squeezed it gently.

Natsu leaned back and looked down into her thoughtful eyes as she continued, "It's just that I have a terrible feeling about this job. If anything were to happen to you because of me..." The hot tears streamed out, strangling her words and her gaze fell to the sand as she tried to hide her shame.

"Lucy, look at me," Natsu slid his hand under her chin, turning her face to meet his, "This isn't your fault, we don't even know if that asshole is involved!" He had to stifle his rising anger.

Natsu wiped the tears from Lucy's face as she nodded agreement but he could tell that she wasn't convinced. It was crushing him to see her cry like this and he was desperate to make her feel better. He wanted to take care of her always. This realization dawned on him and he knew that he loved her. More than a partner. More than a friend.

Lucy saw the change in his ebony eyes. It was a look she had never seen there before. It frightened and excited her. She knew in that moment that it was what she wanted. If only he would tell her.

* * *

The moment was lost when a shrill cry pierced the air. Lucy felt a cold chill rush down to her toes.

"Do you think it's another kidnapping?" She turned her big brown eyes to Natsu.

He was standing straight and still listening for any signs of struggle. "Get back to the inn."

The seriousness in his tone had her worried, "I'm not leaving you!"

Natsu was already running off toward the source of the scream and Lucy followed after him, still lightheaded from the mead.

She was several paces behind as they zigzagged through the alleyways. Lucy nearly collided into Natsu when he came to a sudden halt.

"It sounded like it came from over here," He pointed to a clearing behind a small stone house not far from their inn.

There were already several people outside inspecting the area. An older woman was crying hysterically and Lucy felt a pang in her heart as she realized that she must be the abducted girls mother.

"Excuse me," she interrupted gently, "we heard a scream, what happened?"

A tall young man who was obviously a member of the village patrol was the first to respond, "Their daughter was on her way home from work, the parents heard her scream and ran outside but she was already gone."

"I see. I'm Lucy by the way, my partner and I are from Fairy Tail. We're here to investigate the disappearances."

"Aldren," The man stuck out his hand in introduction, "We need all the help we can get."

They all talked into the night while Natsu was on the ground sniffing out any smells that could help him track the attacker and the girl.

"Natsu," Lucy sighed, tired from the whole ordeal, "We better go get some sleep."

"Yeah," he stood up, "There isn't much more we can do here, someone is obviously using magic to cover their tracks. I couldn't smell a damn thing."

* * *

Natsu led the way back to the inn and Lucy somberly followed close behind. They plodded up the stairs to their third floor room and Natsu flopped down on his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Lucy was too tired for a bath so she took a quick shower and threw on a t-shirt and sleep shorts. She turned the lights out and laid down pulling the starry quilt up to her chin. Happy was curled up on her pillow, purring in his sleep. Lucy tossed and turned her mind refusing to give her rest. She couldn't stop thinking about the disturbing fortune from the previous night. She closed her eyes tightly, determined to fall asleep when suddenly Tyreus' face appeared behind her puffy lids.

Lucy shot up gasping and looked around the room to make sure he wasn't lurking in the shadows.

She shakily climbed out of bed and peeked out of the third-story window. _Now how am I supposed to get any sleep?_ She thought to herself. Lucy watched the lanterns going out one-by-one along the main street and she closed the curtain against the desolate scenery. Still shaky, she stepped toward the one thing that could give her peace. Lucy softly lowered herself onto Natsu's bed hoping not to wake him.

He was sleeping soundly on top of the quilt and she shimmied her way under the covers curling up into a ball near the edge of the small bed. Lucy was finally drifting off when she felt Natsu stirring beside her.

"Lucy?" He was running his hands along her back through the quilt.

She rolled over to face him, "Sorry, I couldn't sleep. I'll get back in my bed." She pushed back the covers to get up but Natsu grabbed her arm.

"Stay there," he whispered.

She felt him stand up and peel back the quilt before sliding in next to her. "I'm here." He murmured softly, his warm breath caressing her face.

"Natsu..." Her voice was shaky, "What are we doing?"

"Sleeping." He grinned at her and she could just make out his expression in the dark room.

Lucy sighed sarcastically, "Oh, right." She shut her eyes and rolled over, pretending to be asleep.

Natsu surprised Lucy, scooping her into his arms and pulling her close, "I'm not going anywhere so get some rest."

He could smell Lucy's fear and he wanted to take it away, if only for a little while. She seemed to guess what he was thinking and she rolled toward him to bury her face against his neck. Her arms were folded between them, hands pressed against Natsu's lithe chest. He felt her small hand slide up his neck to rest on his flushed cheek, wondering briefly if she could feel the heat there. Lucy rolled her head back to look at him before pressing her forehead against his, "You're kind of amazing. I hope you know that."

"Yeah, well, don't build me up too much..." Natsu could taste her breath in the space between them and it was almost more than he could take. He took a shallow breath and tucked Lucy's head against his chest,"Now go to sleep."

Natsu lay awake for awhile wondering how many more nights of this he could take. He felt Lucy twitch in her sleep and he tightened his grip on her, afraid that he could somehow lose her to a bad dream. Something was wrong about this job but Natsu couldn't quite place it. As he drifted off he remembered something important but sleep was taking him fast and he couldn't hold on to the thought. _I'll think of it tomorrow..._

* * *

**A/N: I specifically chose the mayors name to have significance to the village. Yūgure means twilight and Kyou is a masculine name that often ****means ****village.**


	5. Live

Chapter 5 is finally here! I didn't spend much time editing because I wanted to post asap since it's been awhile...Thanks again Xenohawk for your awesome reviews! Love you all-sarey

*I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters*

A/N- Natsu means "summer" or "born in summer"...you will see this later ;)

* * *

Ch 5- Live

The morning sun brought Twilight Village back to life and the sounds of the busy market streets filtered in through the window of room 307. The silver drapes fluttered in the cool breeze and cast dancing shadows around the small room.

Natsu woke with a startling gasp, "The Mayor!" He recalled the important detail that had slipped his mind last night and then noticed that something else was wrong.

Shaking his small friend awake, Natsu pelted him with questions, "Where is Lucy? Did you see her leave? Did she tell you where she was going!?"

Happy felt like his head might wobble off, "What? No. I don't know!" Natsu stopped shaking him and Happy tried to make sense of the situation, "What's going on?"

"Lucy's gone! The Mayor is involved! And it smells like someone else was in here last night!" Natsu paced the room in an attempt to burn off some of the adrenaline that was coursing through him.

"What do you mean, the Mayor is involved?" Happy asked cautiously, pressing his paws outward in an attempt to subdue his panicking partner.

Natsu squinted his eyes in concentration (thinking is not one of his strong suits) and tried to organize the images in his mind into a cohesive thought. He could see Mayor Yügure in his minds eye, he could smell the leather furniture in the office, but behind that was another faint sensation. It was a slight pressure pulsating from somewhere deeper in the office, a closet perhaps. No, it was coming from the desk drawer. Natsu remembered it distracting him like a bug buzzing in his ear. He must have forgotten about it after learning that the kidnapped girls all look like Lucy. _Damn, I'm an idiot..._

"Yesterday when we talked with the Mayor, I sensed some sort of spell or lacrima putting off magic energy. I got distracted before I realized what it was but I think that somehow Mayor Yügure is involved in the kidnappings," Natsu was ashamed, "I think they took Lucy while we were sleeping." He thought about his promise to protect her while she slept, _She's going to kick my ass..._

Happy looked at him with wide eyes, "What if the guards are in on it too?"

"Shit."

* * *

Happy was flying as fast as he could, concentrating hard on the small map that Natsu had swiped from a storefront not even an hour ago. His partner made sure that he had some fish for the lone journey and a small canteen of water. Happy smiled at the thought of his brave companion, _I won't let you down Natsu..._

* * *

The Salamander ran down the main street of Twilight village, pushing through the flood of people as he approached the central building below the clock tower. He pushed through the main door nearly twisting it off its hinges and approached the office labeled " Yügure Kyou: Town Mayor". He didn't bother knocking. Instead he blasted the door inward and splinters rained down on the small man shrinking behind his large desk.

Natsu flipped the desk backward and it came down with a loud crack. He proceeded to rip the drawers out one-by-one until he found what he was looking for. It was a small lacrima engraved with a cloaking spell. Natsu held it up and watched as his flames blackened the sides of the crystal. He felt the surge of fire travel down his arm while a crooked smile spread across his face. He felt the lacrima shatter in his fist. He turned toward the Mayor who shrank back even further under the Dragon Slayers fierce gaze. Natsu could sense his fear but above that he caught a scent, the same foul smell that still lingered in room 307.

"Where is Lucy?" He grabbed Yügure's collar and lifted the trembling man off the ground, "I ain't askin' twice."

"Wait, please don't hurt me," he whimpered, "I swear I don't know where he takes them!"

Natsu gave him a rough shake, "Who is he and why are you helping him?"

"I've never seen his face, he placed the lacrimas around town to conceal his identity and cover his tracks," The Mayor flinched when Natsu raised a fist toward his face, "He lets the guards have the girls from time to time as long as they leave him alone. He paid me to hire Fairy Tail, said that there was a girl he was looking for. He threatened my family, otherwise I would never have done any of this!"

"Have the girls? What the fuck does that mean!?" Natsu slammed his hostage against the wall.

"Ahh! Please don't kill me," Mayor Yügure flattened himself against the papered wall, "They, you know, use them as entertainment."

"That's sick," Natsu spat the words with disgust, "You let this go on? You damn coward!"

Former Mayor Yügure watched as the menacing figure turned to blast a fiery hole clean through the side of the building, stalking his way through the glowing ring and disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Lucy awoke to find her hands and feet bound by chained cuffs to the damp floor of what appeared to be a dungeon. She heard the tinkling of chains and looked around to find over a dozen other girls in the same predicament as her. The girl closest to Lucy spoke up, "You're new. Don't try anything clever, it's hopeless."

Lucy felt a spark of anger ignite inside her, "It's never hopeless," she raised her voice so that everyone could hear, "My partner will come for me and we will get you all out of here, I promise."

Lucy turned to the girl who had first spoken, "What's your name?"

The girl gave her a look of uncertainty. "Yumi."

"I'm Lucy."

Lucy noted Yumi's long blonde ponytail and dark brown eyes. She looked like a fighter, toned and ready to pounce. It bothered Lucy to see that she had been broken by her unfortunate circumstances.

"Do you know who did this to us?" Lucy asked.

"We don't know his name but he comes down in intervals each day, taking us one at a time to a room where he..._experiments_ on us." Yumi shuddered at the memories.

Lucy grimaced, not sure if she wanted to know more, "What kind of experiments?"

Yumi looked like she was trying to decide the best way to explain, "Well, I'm not exactly sure but it involves some sort of spell. And we all come back a little more...empty each time."

"Empty?" Lucy knitted her brow. She felt somehow responsible for what was happening to these girls and the fortune-teller's words echoed in her head, _an evil man..._

"We _**will **_get out of this Yumi. My partner and I are wizards from Fairy Tail." Lucy realized that she hadn't checked to see if her keys had been taken during the kidnapping. She folded her legs in to give slack to the chain and was able to bring her hands to her pouch. The empty sound sank her heart and she reached inside, feeling only the soft leather walls.

"Damn! He's got my keys." She stretched her legs back out and leaned against the wall with a pout.

In all honesty, Lucy was terrified. For all she knew this was leading up to the future that Madam Mooney had foretold. She never saw her captor, only remembering brief flashes of moonlight through the trees as she was carried away. _I must have been drugged_...

* * *

Natsu bounded toward the forest in a heated fury, fire sparking from his skin. He could hear shouts from the village guardsmen in their hot pursuit. The knowledge of their perverse behavior weighed heavily on his heart. He steeled his nerves and tasted the breeze, seeking Lucy's dulcet scent. It was lost to him and he guessed that her abductor was concealing his movements with magic.

Limbs snapped in his wake and twigs patterned his face with tiny cuts. Natsu concentrated on finding magic energy in the area. His senses picked up on something southward and he turned in its direction. It was faint, possibly a magic barrier, but it was better than nothing.

Approaching from the northeast he felt the magic presence grow in intensity and searched for any sign of a cave or structure. Instead he noticed a distorted area where the air seemed to ripple, like heat rising from the ground. He stopped in front of the peculiar sight and pressed his hands into the waves. It was definitely a barrier and Natsu attacked it with his fists to no avail. He pressed his hands against it but this time he summoned the fire within and tried to burn his way through. The barrier held strong.

"Damn." He thought about what might be happening to Lucy. _If that bastard so much as looks at her the wrong way..._

Nastu felt a surge of anger and he relished in it. He could taste the fire on his tongue. The one born in summer, fire was his very essence. It was his soul.

The fire burst from his body, engulfing him in a shroud of flame. He crouched into an attack position, took aim, and blasted the barrier. It solidified and a spiderweb of cracks began spreading outward. Natsu gave the wall a roundhouse kick and it shattered like glass. The falling shards vanished as they hit the forest floor. He continued forward and cresting a hill, came upon a small dilapidated castle.

Not knowing the meaning of restraint, Natsu stormed the castle. He took out half of the entryway during his onslaught and rubble rained around him as he glanced around for any sign of life.

* * *

Lucy sat up at the blast that sounded above her but the heavy chains prevented her from standing. She cocked an ear toward the dripping ceiling and listened intently. "Natsu..." his name caught in her throat and the look in her dewy eyes was a reflection of the unbreakable faith in her companion. She wasted no more time.

"NAAAAATSUUU," she shrieked his name in desperation, worried that her captor would intervene at any moment.

"What's going on?!" Yumi asked.

"It's my partner." Lucy's eyes were glued to the iron gate across from her.

"How can you be sure?"

"Only he can make that much noise," Lucy smirked.

* * *

Happy glided down to tufted patch of grass beside a bubbling stream. He was getting close to the guild but the long trip was taking its toll. He sat down, exhausted, and sifted through his bag for a snack. He found some dried fish which his stomach eagerly anticipated with a rumbling growl. _I hope Natsu and Lucy are okay. _He ate his fish but the cold, empty feeling in his belly was not appeased. The fact that Natsu, of all people, was sending for backup was alarming.

* * *

Natsu heard Lucy call his name from somewhere beneath him. He looked onward at the maze of doors and stairways, "Fuck this."

He burned a smoldering hole in the floor, "Heads up!" And jumped fearlessly into the dark, landing in a hallway with a sagging ceiling and several doorways probably leading to more dark and decaying rooms. But Natsu didn't give a rats ass where they led he simply blasted his way down to the next floor, this time landing in a room full of chain-bound girls.

He caught her scent and knew just how far to turn before he would be face to face with Lucy. But something wasn't right. Why hadn't she yelled at him like usual? He spun around, seeing the horror on all the young girls faces before landing his eyes on Lucy.

He saw the blood first and, as if in slow motion, his eyes trailed up past her grimacing face to the twisted smile of her attacker.

Lucy coughed and a sickening gurgle sounded in her throat, "N...Natsu." She smiled at him with a look of admiration but but the blood spilling over her lips distorted her expression.

Natsu heard his voice calling her name as he watched in horror while Tyreus twisted the blade in her back. Lucy cried out but her voice was drowned by the blood in her throat.

In the blink of an eye, Natsu slammed Tyreus down and the skin on his neck sizzled under Natsu's blazing grip.

"You're dead, you bastard!" He blinked away the hot tears forming in his eyes.

Tyreus only laughed and swatted him away like a fly sending Natsu skidding across the floor to land at Lucy's feet. He pushed his aching body off the floor and crawled toward her. He reached out but hesitated, afraid to cause her any more pain. Instead he brushed the tears from her cheeks, "Hang in there Lucy, you're going to be alright," she could hear the doubt in his voice, "We'll get out of here together."

"Lucy belongs to me now! And you will watch each other die before I devour your pathetic souls." He shot a look of distaste mixed with longing to Lucy, "You shouldn't have rejected me, bitch!"

The menacing laughter behind Natsu brought his blood to a boil and he swung around to face his deranged enemy. He crouched into an attack position and thrust his hands out sending a bolt of fire across the room. Tyreus dodged it with incredible speed, a strange shadow swirling about his body. Natsu could feel the immense pressure of the magic energy and speculated that Tyreus was using some sort of forbidden black magic.

"Souls..." Lucy gasped through the blood filtering into her lungs, "He's stealing...their souls."

Natsu understood that she was explaining the reason for Tyreus' great power. "How pathetic. You have to steal power from innocent people!" Natsu went in for an impromptu attack, launching himself toward Tyreus before summoning his fire dragon iron-fist. He missed again and before he knew it Tyreus was behind him. Natsu was slammed to the ground and Tyreus unleashed a powerful spell attack that sapped Natsu's magic energy in one blow.

"Stay down you dog!" Tyreus spat with a demented grin.

Lucy watched in horror, her body was going numb and she wanted to scream out but couldn't find the strength. She watched as Natsu was thrown around like a rag doll, his body breaking under each tremendous blow. A feeling of hopeless despair crept into her heart. She had believed in Natsu so completely...how could this have happened? _I'm dying..._she thought as her eyelids fought against the darkness that was pulling her under. Pictures of her life came and went in brief flashes. She saw her parents, the staff of Heartfilia Manor, and the first time that she had met her pink-haired partner.

_Natsu..._she remembered the battle going on outside of her failing body.

_Natsu..._ He was the only person who had never given up on her. He had saved her life countless times and always believed in her strength even when she doubted herself. _I won't let you die because of me!_

Lucy forced her eyes to open and in her desperation she summoned all of her magic power. Natsu was lying beaten and bloody on the floor beside her. She reached over, placing her hand over his heart, "Kill that bastard for me, okay."

A pulse rippled through her body and a golden glow spilled from her hand. Natsu could feel her warmth enter his body and it spread slowly through him, healing his wounds.

"Lucy?" He met her chocolate gaze.

"I'm sorry. This is all happening because of me," her voice was getting weaker by the second and Natsu realized that she was giving him the last of her energy.

"Stop! You don't have to do this!"

He tried to push her hand away but she held strong, "I'm not afraid. Please let me do this for you. I wouldn't want to live in a world without you in it," the tears she had been holding back finally spilled over, "I'm so glad that I met you. I'm sorry that I can't stay much longer."

"Don't give up on me now!" Natsu pleaded with her.

Lucy smiled at his stubbornness, "Take care of everyone, tell them goodbye for me."

"Lucy..." The seriousness of her injuries finally sank in.

Her energy was spent and she let her hand fall limply to the floor. Suddenly a figure materialized appeared behind her, startling Natsu.

"Loki?"

"What happened?" Loki asked in shock as he took in Lucy's blood soaked figure.

"I did," snarled Tyreus, "But by all means have your last moments, it's really quite amusing."

"Shut your damn mouth!" Barked Natsu.

Lucy silenced him with her dying smile, "It's okay. I know you can beat him." She took a shallow breath and a single tear rolled down her pale face.

Loki bent down to pick her up, "I'm going to bring you to the celestial spirit world," He turned to Natsu who looked disinclined to let her go, "We may be able to save her but I have to hurry."

Natsu couldn't hold back his tears of shame and sadness, "I failed you Lucy, I'm so sorry."

"No," she replied softly, "You are the only person who has never let me down."

Loki carefully scooped her into his arms and a faint light glowed around them as they began to fade into the celestial realm.

"Wait!" Natsu reached out, "What am I supposed to do without you?"

"Live." Lucy held her hand out to him with great effort, "Natsu...I love you." And with that they vanished.

* * *

Natsu stared in shock at the empty space. Behind him Tyreus laughed maniacally, "She's as good as dead and now you have no body to bury!"

Natsu stood slowly and turned to face the madman. His pain turned into a fire that blazed out of his very soul and engulfed his body in white flames. He summoned the dragon within and looking around at the captured girls he warned, "Get out. NOW!" Their bonds cracked under the heat and together they ran desperately for their freedom.

"You cannot defeat me you miserable fool! I will kill you and then I will find those bitches and tear them apart!" Tyreus seemed awfully sure of himself.

"This is for Lucy," whispered the Salamander.

"What was that, whelp?"

Natsu closed his eyes and let his dragon consume him. Scales covered his once smooth skin and flames leapt off his body, licking the walls and ceiling. He let out a piercing wail that carried with it the pain in his heart and the gift of strength from his beloved friend. It rang through the crumbling structure, cracking the foundation and bringing the castle down around them.

Tyreus still failed to understand that his fate was sealed. He held his palm out to summon the power draining spell and he sent the bolt straight at Natsu. The shock was all over his face as the spell was burned up in the white hot flames and he started backing away as the Dragon Slayer stalked toward him.

Natsu backed him against the wall and letting out another earsplitting scream he unleashed a blaze that exploded outward and laid waste to Tyreus, the castle, and a good portion of the forest. All that was left was a blackened crater and Natsu stood panting in the center of it. Silence blanketed the forest and ash floated down like snow, carpeting the glowing circle. Natsu fell to his knees and wept.

* * *

"There he is!" Erza pointed to the barren ring in the forest, "Natsu!"

She ran to meet him, "What happened? Where is Lucy?"

He picked up Lucy's keys which somehow survived the and turned slowly to meet her gaze. She saw the tear trails running down his soot covered face and felt a stab of apprehension.

"Lucy...is gone." He walked past her toward the group of his guild mates who stood in awe and confusion at the edge of the blast zone. They parted at his fierce gaze and Happy reached out for his friend as he walked past, "Natsu..."

Happy turned and gave everyone a worried look before following his partner into the forest. They walked for miles in silence until Natsu finally stopped to sit on a fallen tree trunk. He felt numb. He thought about Lucy's final words, _I love you..._

_Live._

"You idiot, how am I supposed to live without you around!?"

Happy was startled by Natsu's sudden outburst, "Are you okay, Natsu?"

Natsu buried his face in his hands, "I was too weak, Happy. I failed her."

Happy flew onto his partners shoulder and patted his head, "I'm sure Lucy didn't think so."

"Yeah, that's because she's so damn stubborn."

"Is she really gone, Natsu?" Happy's voice cracked.

Natsu didn't want to give anyone false hope so he kept the encounter with Loki a secret, "Yeah little buddy, she's gone."

Natsu hugged the crying exceed and together they grieved for their lost comrade while the sun sank behind the trees.

"What do we do now?" Happy asked when he finally ran out of tears.

"I guess we should go back to the guild." Natsu stood up and they turned away from the sun to begin their journey home.

* * *

The pair walked on through the night only stopping briefly for water at a shallow stream. They continued on and on in silence, losing track of time until finally cresting the hill where the Fairy Tail Guild Hall came into view.

Natsu felt the weight of sadness grip his heart as they trudged past Lucy's apartment. Her scent wafted from the open window and he looked up imagining her leaning out, waving with a big smile on her face. "You go on Happy, I'll catch up with you later." Natsu turned toward the apartment building door.

"Natsu?" Happy looked up at him questioningly.

"I just need some time alone." He pushed the door open and stepped inside. He climbed the familiar staircase and reached her door. He stood with his hand on the knob, unsure if he could withstand the memories that lay beyond.

Taking a deep breath he turned the knob and pushed. He walked in without realizing it and turned his head to see that he had already closed the door. Dazed, Natsu looked around and memories of Lucy were projected around him. He followed her as she danced past the kitchen door, spoon in hand. He saw her yell at him with that hilarious angry face. He watched her sleeping peacefully, curled in a little ball under her fluffy pink blanket.

Natsu cautiously sat on the bed as if afraid that it might not be real. He laid down on his side and prayed for sleep. It came swiftly to his exhausted body and soon he was having fitful dreams of fire and death. Just when he thought the nightmares would waking him he heard a soft voice calling his name. He followed it to a wide open field under a blanket of stars. He saw a figure beckoning him beneath a glowing tree where rainbow petals danced in the breeze. He could see her golden hair flying around her face as he approached. She was dressed in long silk dress and the creamy fabric rippled around her.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?"

He stepped into the light of the tree and she leapt into his arms, "I've been waiting for you."

He held her tightly, wanting the dream to last forever, "What do you mean?"

She leaned back to look at his youthful face, "We can only see each other because we're both sleeping. Dreams are a bridge between the worlds."

His eyes widened, "Are you saying that you're still alive? This isn't just in my head?"

"That's what I'm sayin'." Lucy smiled at his elated expression.

"Prove it." He narrowed his eyes.

Lucy hauled back and punched him in the arm. "Ow! Okay, I believe you."

Natsu furrowed his brow as a thought struck him, "Can you ever come back?"

"I don't know," she frowned, "Maybe once I fully recover."

He pulled her into another tight hug, "Lucy...you are such a stubborn idiot."

"I'm sorry." She buried her face against his neck.

"Yeah well don't go pulling any crap like that again. You scared the hell out of me." He pressed his cheek against her soft hair and they stood together for what seemed like hours.

Lucy stepped away and broke the silence, "Time is different here, one day for me will be close to a month for you."

"Sounds like I got the crap end of the deal. I guess I'll just have to spend my time sleeping."

"That's another thing..." Lucy hesitated, "It takes a lot of magic energy to open the dream bridge. I will look for you here when I can but it may be a while, I'm very weak."

"Then you should use your energy to get better." Natsu let out a sigh.

They stared at each other knowingly for a long moment.

"I have to go soon," Lucy looked down at her bare feet and she heard Natsu take a step toward her.

"Tell Loki that he better get you back in one piece or I'll kick his ass," he smirked.

Lucy sprang into his arms again, "I wish I could stay here with you but we both have to wake up sometime. I'm sorry Natsu."

He whispered through the strands of silky hair covering her ear, "No, I'm the one who should say sorry. You nearly..." he choked on the word, "I almost lost you for good. All because I was weak and stupid."

"Shh," she pressed her fingers against his lips, "It doesn't matter, I'm here."

"How can I be sure? I'm scared that I'm making all this up just to..."

Before he could finish, Lucy stood up on her toes and kissed him. Overcoming the shock he closed his eyes and tangled his fingers into her long hair, kissing her feverishly. Lucy smiled inside, she could tell that this was all new to him. She broke away, "I really have to go now," she began to fade like an apparition, "I will find you again when I'm strong enough."

"Lucy, don't go!" He reached out but his hands went right through her and she disappeared. He looked up at the tree and realized that it was just like the one he had uprooted and sailed by her window. Natsu sat down and leaned against the trunk. He closed his eyes and drifted off wondering if he could bear the pain of waking to reality. Lucy's voice echoed in his head as he drifted in and out of strange dreams...

_Live._


	6. Glow

Okay so this chapter is a shorty but you can enjoy some young lust ;) No lemons but hey who knows what the future holds... I want to thank XenoHawk and Celtika82 for your continued support! Thanks to Wacko12 and for dropping a line as well! I'm writing this for you guys...okay and partly for the teenage girl who lives inside me! Ps- You guys should check out Celtika82's story s/9544633/1/Once-You-Go-Beyond-Friendship-You-Can-t-Go-Back it is chock full of NaLu awesomeness! I love you guys!  


* * *

Ch 6- Glow

Natsu woke to a dark and lonely room, drowning in a scent that he wanted to touch so badly it hurt. _Is she really alive_, he wondered, _or am I just going crazy?_ He didn't move for a long time, he simply didn't have the will. As he lay on Lucy's bed he buried his face in her pillow wishing instead that it was her golden hair. He rolled over and grazed his fingers across his lips reminiscing over the possibility of his first kiss. _Does it count if I was dreaming? _He stared at the ceiling.

He had never felt this kind of hopelessness before. It was torture not knowing. And to top it all off he was angry with himself for not protecting her. In the end it was Loke who came to her rescue. _I'm pathetic..._

Natsu didn't have any tears left, only a hollow hole in his heart. He sat up and ignored his rumbling stomach. For once he didn't feel like eating. He didn't feel like doing anything. A knock at the door broke the lonely silence.

Natsu dragged himself to the door and pulled it open to reveal a familiar, intimidating, face.

"Erza."

"We need to talk." She demanded in her usual commanding tone.

Natsu sighed loudly and held out an arm in gesture for her to come inside the apartment. She stepped in and turned to look at him. He felt her scrutinizing eyes but was in no mood for company so he sank down on the couch, ignoring her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"How the fuck do you think!?" He snapped.

Erza held her tongue, she could see he was in agony. She sat down beside him, "It hurts me too. Lucy was a true friend."

Suddenly Natsu could see why Erza was the strongest member of Fairy Tail, she could carry the burden of grief for everyone else. _Everyone but me..._he thought sarcastically.

"I know that you are angry with yourself. I have to admit I was angry with you too."

Natsu's eyes widened at her confession.

"You nearly killed the girls who were fleeing the castle. Lucky for them Jet got there with just enough time to carry them out of your blast zone." Erza's tone was tinged with disappointment.

"I don't give a shit about the girls." He rebelled.

"Don't give me that crap, Natsu. I know you blame yourself for Lucy's death but you have to deal with it. You can't run from this!"

"LUCY'S NOT DEAD!" _Ah, shit._

Erza narrowed her eyes at him, asking sternly, "What did you say?"

Natsu proceeded to recount the whole horrific event. He explained the appearance of Loke and last nights vivid dream, kissing excluded. Erza took a moment to process what she had just heard.

"Do you really think she is alive in the celestial realm?"

"I don't know..." He sighed and looked down at his calloused hands.

"You were closest to Lucy. What does you're heart tell you?" Erza asked in all seriousness.

Natsu closed his eyes and dug around inside himself for and answer. His dark eyes flashed open, "Yeah, she's still alive. She has to be!"

"I believe you," Erza placed a hand on his shoulder, "But I don't think we should tell the others just yet. It sounds like it could be a while before she contacts you again."

Natsu felt his chest tighten at the solemn reminder. He didn't say so but a shadow of doubt still lingered in the back of his mind. This was his most difficult foe yet, despite his bright disposition he couldn't shake the feeling of uncertainty. It was unlike Natsu to be doubtful of himself. However, this was the first time he had experienced such a despondent failure. _This is gonna suck, _he thought about the difficult path ahead of him.

Erza stood up to take her leave but first turned and held out her hand, "I found this at the castle, I think you should hold on to it."

Natsu held out his hand and felt the cold metal of Lucy's celestial spirit keys against his palm. Erza closed her hands around his, "Keep them safe." Her breath hitched as she thought of her fallen friend, "There will be a memorial service for Lucy tomorrow morning. I wont tell anyone about our discussion." With that Erza left and the empty silence filled the apartment once more.

* * *

Natsu stared at the keys as he rolled them around in his hand. _I wonder..._ He gritted his teeth and held up the gate key for Leo the Lion. He tried focusing his magic power on it but only managed to blacken the metal with a burst of flames. _How the hell do these damn things work!?_ Frustrated, he stuffed the keys in his pocket.

Natsu decided to spend the rest of the day in Lucy's apartment. He wasn't ready to face everyone at the guild hall just yet and he had to something about being surrounded by her scent was comforting. _Have I been taking Lucy for granted all this time?_

He still couldn't believe that Lucy had said she loved him. She was practically a princess in his eyes, raised in lavish style as a daughter of the affluent Heartfilia Konzern. Although she did give it all up to become a Fairy Tail wizard. He smiled at the thought of their first meeting in Hargeon, she was so determined to join the guild. Girls were the furthest thing from his mind back then yet he found himself drawn to Lucy's bubbly personality. She had talked way too much but he admired the way she wore her heart so openly on her sleeve.

Natsu on the other hand was raised in the wilderness. The abandoned wild child of the fire dragon, Igneel, his upbringing was far from proper. He was loud, destructive, bluntly rude, and incredibly dense. Not the perfect match for an ex-heiress. But Lucy meant what she had said, he knew that much. Lucy didn't say things unless she meant them.

Happy flew up into the open window breaking Natsu's train of thought. "You okay, Natsu? You didn't come home last night." Happy wore a pitiful frown.

"Sorry Happy," Natsu forced a smile on his friends behalf, "I fell asleep."

Happy sat down on Lucy's bed, petting the comforter with his little blue paws, " I miss Lucy..."

Natsu swallowed a lump that rose up in his throat, "You wanna crash here for awhile?"

A little smile curled one corner of Happy's mouth, "Yeah, I think Lucy would like that."

* * *

They decided to go on a walk through Magnolia Park before supper and although they said little the companionship was warm and welcome. It did Natsu good to get out, he hadn't realized how much he needed some fresh air. On the way back they stopped along the river bank and caught a few fish to take back to Lucy's kitchen.

It was a slow, uneventful evening. Full of fish and rice they laid down on the bed and Happy fell asleep almost instantly. Natsu, however, was restless with the knowledge that Lucy would not be able to dream with him again for quite some time. He felt a cold empty feeling creep over him and he closed his eyes, wishing it away.

Natsu found himself dreaming about the awful scene at the castle again, _I must have finally fallen asleep._ He tried to push the painful memories away but that only seemed to make them worse. _I wonder if I can summon a dreamridge or bridge or whatever the hell it was!_

He didn't even know how to begin. He summoned his magic energy and focused his thoughts on Lucy. It felt like the right thing to do. He waited...nothing happened. Maybe this means that she is awake, which would be a good thing. He pouted, _I __**need**__ to see her! _A flash of light forced him to shield his dreaming eyes.

* * *

Natsu stepped out under the starry sky and spotted the glowing tree from the night before. He walked toward it and looked around but there was no sign of Lucy. He decided to lay down in the grass, it was better than the nightmares. He watched the blanket of stars glittering above him as a breeze tossed his hair around his face. Natsu closed his eyes and waited, wishing for just a glimpse of his golden goddess.

He must have drifted off within the dream for he woke to a pressure against his chest. Opening his eyes, Natsu's heart skipped a beat. He looked down to find a halo of golden hair splayed across him, spilling down over his side. Lucy's rich brown eyes looked up at him as her head rested on his chest. She reached forward and sank her hand into his thick hair before sliding it down his cheek.

"How did you find me?" She whispered.

"I dunno. I just thought really hard about it." Natsu pulled his arms out from behind his head and propped himself up on his elbows.

Lucy rolled over to rest her head in his lap, "Must have been tough," she teased.

"How are you feeling? In real life, I mean." She could hear the concern in his voice.

"I think I'm still unconscious," she sighed, "How long have I been gone from Earthland?"

"A couple of days." Natsu absently twirled a lock of her hair.

"So I guess its only been about half a day in the celestial world..." She tried to do the math in her head.

"I haven't used up any magic today, I should be able to keep us here for a while." Natsu sounded hopeful.

He could tell now that Lucy wasn't just a figment of his imagination. The drain on his magic energy was apparent and he felt the strain of keeping the dream world open for them.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

Lucy hesitated, "I feel like I still might not make it," she held up a hand to silence his response, "I'm not saying this to upset you, it's just that I can sense how weak my body is. Like its barely alive."

Natsu's face was twisted with a frown, "Why aren't the spirits healing you? What the hell are they waiting for!?"

Lucy sat up to meet his angry gaze, "They are doing everything they can, even now I can feel their magic. I'm sorry I said anything, I just...I wanted you to know, in case something happens."

He cupped her heart-shaped face in his hands, "_**Nothing**_ is going to happen."

She savored the feeling of his rough hands on her soft skin, "Natsu..."

He wasn't quite sure what to do with all the feelings raging around inside him. Lucy was looking up at him with soft, dewy eyes and he wanted more than anything to kiss her again. But when was it appropriate to kiss a girl? He was clueless. And now she was giggling.

Lucy had witnessed his internalization and she knew that he was confused about their relationship. So was she but it was funny that Natsu, Mr. No-Fear-Dragon-Slayer, was so completely helpless in this situation. She covered her mouth to stifle the laughter.

Natsu was even more confused, he cocked his head to the side, "What?"

Lucy stood up and took his hand, "Come on!" She started toward the tree but continued running past it, Natsu in tow.

* * *

The field seemed to go on forever and looking back the tree was now a small glowing speck. They crested a hill and a winding stream glistened before them. It stretched as far as the eye could see in either direction. The trickling sound of the moving water grew louder as they approached.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. I guess so." Natsu wasn't one to admire the beauty of nature, he knew better than most how brutal it could be.

Lucy bent down and traced over the water with her delicate fingers. It glowed and shimmered under her touch creating sparks of color that parted around her hand.

"That's pretty cool." Natsu sat on the bank and stuck his hands in, splashing water everywhere. It looked like fireworks.

"Let's swim in it!" He sounded like an overeager child.

"It's cold!" Lucy shivered at the thought of the icy water, "And besides I'm wearing a dress..."

"Can't you just take it off?"

"What? No!" _Ugh, he really is so clueless._ Lucy rolled her eyes but a smile curled the corners of her mouth, she actually found his naivete adorable.

Natsu was already shirtless and swimming in the cool water with his scarf tied around his head. Lucy watched the colors burst around him with every movement.

_What if I don't survive? _She couldn't help but wonder if her time was running out. _What if this is the last time I see his stupid face?_ Lucy held back her tears, _he already has too many memories of me crying._

She took a brave breath and checked to make sure she wore underwear in the dream world. Lucy lifted the silky dress over her head and it caught in the breeze like a banner. Natsu was not at all phased and was still splashing around like a goofball.

Lucy jumped into the water and the cold shocked the breath from her lungs. She briefly considered if this was affecting her real body. She swam around to keep her limbs from going numb and found that if she went downstream from Natsu, the water coming from his direction was warmed by his internal fire. She was starting to enjoy this and she poured water from her hands in little rainbow waterfalls.

"Luce, look at your hair! It's glowing!"

It was dripping colors and they stood out against her yellow gold locks like rolling jewels. She squealed in delight, "Wow! I wish there was a place like this in Earthland."

"I'll find one!"

"And what if there isn't one?" Lucy asked smugly.

"I'll make one!" Natsu declared.

"And how are you gonna do that?"

"I'll do anything if it will make you smile." He wasn't trying to be romantic, he was just stating fact.

_He's just too good to be true._ Being a 19 year old girl, Lucy was swept away. (Well let's face it, you would be too. I don't care how old you are!)

"What's wrong Luce?" Natsu stopped his water play when he noticed Lucy staring at him. He couldn't figure out if her expression was good or bad. _Maybe this is one of those moments when girls like to be kissed?_ _Maybe not..._

"Nothing. It's cold, I'm going to get out now." Lucy was shaking with cold as she walked up the bank and into the cool breeze. She looked for her thin dress although it probably wouldn't do much to warm her up.

Natsu could see her shivering in the tall grass and instinctively he went to warm her as he had done countless times before. But this was different. The fact that she was in her skivvies didn't hit him until it was too late. He already had her wrapped in his arms and when he looked down into the mysterious chasm that was her cleavage he accidentally sent off a wave of flames.

"Hey, careful! I'm not _**that**_ cold!" Steam swirled from her hair.

"S...sorry." He was having difficulty forming words, all the blood was draining from his brain. Something about a dripping wet woman in her underwear was distracting. This had never been a problem before. He tried to focus on drying her out without scorching her again.

Lucy watched his face contort in concentration, scarf still tied around his head. "You're acting like more of a spazz than usual. Also, I'm already dry." She reached up and tugged at the scarf, setting it free. She wrapped it around her shoulders to sheild her bare skin from the wind.

(*Queue Music* Radio by Lana Del Rey)

He couldn't bring himself to let her loose just yet, _this has to be the right time! _"Lucy?"

She was nervously playing with the ends of the scarf, "Hmm?"

He reached under her chin and tipped her head back, the stars reflected off her big dark eyes. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before backing off to gauge her reaction. She grabbed the back of his head and forcefully pulled his mouth back to hers. She let her self-control blow away with the night air and shoved Natsu down into the reedy grass. She settled onto his lap and pushed him down until his back rested against the ground. Lucy followed him down, kissing any and every part of him she could get to. Natsu was lost in all the new sensations. He was being pulled under, heat was building inside him, and he found that no matter how close Lucy pressed against him it wasn't close enough. He wanted to consume her. But something wasn't right. This wasn't real. He had to stop and it took all his strength and will to do so.

Lucy looked to him questioningly as he gently pushed her away and sat up.

"This is a dream," He answered, "I want the real you."

_Too good to be true..._she sighed.

Lucy felt a little embarrassed at her lack of self control. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment, catching their breath.

Lucy stood up and tried to regain her composure, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't be." Natsu gave her a devilish grin. He was enjoying the after-buzz. It felt like he was still drowning in Lucy.

She punched him in the arm, "You're awful!" He couldn't feel pain right now if he tried.

"You started it." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Shut up! I did not!" Lucy was relieved that he was trying to break the awkward tension.

She knew that if she did make it back to Earthland things would be weird between them. She tried to scold herself but she was too high to care.

"So, what now?" Natsu was as blunt as ever.

"Aren't you running out of energy?" Lucy knew how difficult it was to keep the dreambridge open.

"Hell no! I got plenty."

Well she had to admit, energy was the one thing that Natsu was never short of.

"So...are you going to go on any jobs soon?" She steered the conversation in a more normal direction.

"I dunno, haven't really thought about it." He laid back propping his head on his arms.

"Well, someones going to have to pay my rent." Lucy smirked.

"Yeah, yeah."

"You better stay out of my stuff while I'm gone!" Lucy heard his sharp intake of breath.

"You've been staying in my apartment, haven't you!?" She leaned over him, pointing an accusatory finger at his face.

"NO! Maybe..." he replied sheepishly.

"You miss me that much, huh?" Lucy was just teasing him but his response was serious.

"Yeah. I'm kinda lost without you." He closed his eyes. He wanted to tell her that he loved her but he'd never told anyone that before. He had never even heard the words until Lucy said them. Love was a very uncomfortable expression for the orphaned son of a dragon and the timing just wasn't right. He let out a long sigh._ I can't believe I've been falling for her this whole time..._

Lucy watched him, wondering if she had ruined their friendship for good. Of all the people to fall for it had to be her partner, her best friend. She reached over to ruffle his pink hair when a shadow swept over her. Lucy grabbed at her chest, something was clutching her heart. She gasped for air and Natsu jumped up to find her shrouded in a black mist.

"What the fuck!?" He clawed at the shadow to no avail. It's non-corporeal form was immune to his attacks.

Lucy felt like it was squeezing the life out of her. The dream had turned into a nightmare in the matter of seconds. Natsu could only think of one thing to do.

"You have to wake up!" Natsu was shaking her dream body, "Wake up and find Loke! Lucy WAAAKE UP!"

He pulled his magic energy back inside himself and focused on a way to close the bridge. _I hope this works..._

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this chapter answered some of the questions from chapter 5! Also, sorry to be evil and leave you all hanging again...it's my way of getting you to come back ;D


End file.
